A Stab In The Dark
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: She leant her head on his shoulder and kissed the base of his neck lightly, " I love you too." She admitted, her heart swelling with joy as she finally said the words she had so longed to say out loud. A Romance/Baby fic. Jess/Becker.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N: I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE I'M SURPRISED IN THE LACK OF BECKER/JESS BABY FICS. THERE ARE LOADS OF BABY FICS WITH ABBY/CONNER IN THEM BUT VERY FEW BABY FICS WITH BECKER/JESS AS THE PARENTS TO BE. I'M NOT SURE IF THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT A POPULAR IDEA OR NOT BUT I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE IT ANYWAY. IF ALL GOES TO PLAN AND PEOPLE LIKE THIS FIC THEN IT SHOULD BECOME A MULTI CHAPTER FIC. THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE ABOUT JESS AND BECKER BEFORE A BABY IS ADDED INTO THE EQUATION . ENJOY.**

* * *

As Jess walked to her car in the pitch dark her heart was still thudding frantically within her chest. Her body was shaking with the adrenaline flowing through her veins and her breathing was still slightly hitched. She was quite surprised that she could walk at all, given all she had been through in the last hour . Her ankles were threatening with each passing second to give way underneath her, and suddenly her heels looked far too thin to hold her weight. Perhaps she should consider getting some more sensible shoes, but it wasn't as if she was on the frontline often so she couldn't really see the point in that. She had always wondered what it was like being on the field and today she had found out, she hadn't liked it one bit . She can still envisage the disappointment etched into Becker's face for not following his orders. However if she had followed his orders and had left him in the room with the bomb then where would they be? He'd be dead, the team would be a man down and she'd be left to drown in her own sorrow. She doesn't know what she'd have done if Becker had died in that loved him, be that Becker himself seemed completely unaware of that fact, she truly loved him. She doesn't know when she began to love him, it was still an utter surprise to herself. That's why she hadn't wanted to leave him in that room. It was because she hadn't wanted to live in a world without him, not that she'd ever tell him that.

She can still remember the times where she had thought he had been an ignorant pig but much to her horror she had started to find that particular thing about him attractive. Yes, she decided, he is an absolute ignorant pig at times but he can be a real sweetie pie at times too. It was just little things that he sometimes did that convinced her that there was more to the usually stony faced man. For example he'd buy her chocolate after each field mission he went out on, of course without orange. There were the times where he told her that she was brilliant, and in those moments she had believed him. However today she hadn't been brilliant, she had been irrational in her decisions and incredibly foolish. She just hoped he didn't treat her differently now. Becker was after all known for holding grudges against people. She wouldn't be able to stand that, their friendship ruined over something so stupid.

There were the times where she'd catch him staring at her so intensely that it made he blood boil. Whenever he looked at her it felt as if she was the only person in the room that mattered. She sighed heavily, wishing that he knew how flustered he made her feel. He'd probably only laugh though if he found out, after all she was just the naïve technician, the woman behind the desk, a little girl. In comparison Becker was a hero, saving hundreds of lives without even asking for a thank you. There was also the age gap between them, Becker was older than her not only in his age but his maturity. She herself still had a lot of growing up to do, today had only proven that further.

She clutched her handbag to herself so tightly that it pinched the skin beneath her clothes and nibbled lightly on her lip. Why couldn't life just be simple? She willed her feelings for Becker to go away but as hard as she wished it seemed that seeing him in danger had only deepened her love for him. It hadn't helped that he had just hugged her. She was able to keep he emotions under control normally, but that was when she was sat at the at her desk and he was looking at her from a safe distance. Today he had hugged her, a real, genuine, warm embrace that she had gladly sank into but then all too soon he had pulled away. She closed her eyes and shook her head, a faint blush rising up her cheeks. Get a grip Jess her inner voice snapped.

" You shouldn't have you know." Becker's voice whispered from behind her so unexpectantly that she jumped and almost tottered backwards in her heels. She felt strong arms grab her, pulling her back to safety. She inwardly cringed at what his voice did to her. She was practically melting into a puddle right in front of him. " Are you ok?" He asked, a small frown knitted into his brow. She nodded, unable to mutter a single coherent word. " Good." A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Oh how she wished that she could just snog him right here and now. He reached up and brushed her fringe from her eyes and placed a hand on the small of her back, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. He must have felt it because his eyes widened slightly, but it could have just been her imagination.

She gawped at him, mouth fallen slack. Come on Jess, do something, say anything, anything at all. She swallowed down hard before finally conjuring up with something she could say, "What did you mean I shouldn't have?" She winced at how choked up her voice sounded, not a good start Jess she scolded herself.

" Stayed with me. You could have gotten yourself killed." If it was even possible Becker seemed to move closer to her, " I couldn't stand it if I lost you." He breathed out into her hair and nuzzled her slightly. Oh my, Becker was nuzzling her, what was she supposed to do? What the hell was she supposed to do?

" So would you rather have had me leave you for dead?" She asked sadly.

" Your life is more valuable than mine." He stated simply, an icy edge stained his words.

Jess's heart skipped a beat. Did he really think that? That wasn't true at all, "Yes but I wouldn't have been able to live on without you." Gosh had she really just said that out loud? She was in it big time now. She studied his face, watching as several emotions passed across it. She saw shock, angst and a slight amount of humour.

She pouted, " What's so funny? " She questioned him.

He shook his head and reached out for her hand, " You're Brilliant, you know that Jess." He told her sincerely, squeezing her hand slightly.

She smirked, " I might have been told that once or twice." She retorted in an almost flirtatious tone. Gosh she was getting brave, tone it down Jess, keep your cool. However keeping her cool around Becker was becoming increasingly more difficult considering his hands were creeping further and further down her body.

" Yes well you are, and you're beautiful as well." He grinned at her cheekily, leaning in even closer. His nose was practically brushing against her own now. This was definatly past a friendly hug, this felt far more intimate and special. No, she was probaly only seeing what she wanted to see. He surely couldn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him, could he?

" Two compliments in one day Captain. You better be careful, your men will think you're going soft." She said a little breathlessly, patting him playfully on the chest.

He raised his left eyebrow and chuckled softly, " Captain?" He quizzed. " Since when did you start addressing me by my title? If I didn't know you better I'd say you're getting rather kinky with me Jess." His tone was humorous but there was a slither of curiosity within it as well.

She immediately felt her cheeks ignite with embarrassment, " Certainly not." She protested.

He placed a cool finger on his lips and shushed her, " You're distracting me. I'm in the middle of telling you something important." He practically growled at her.

" And what would that be?" She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

" I …" His chest heaved up and down and his lips pursed together. " I…" He tried again but he still seemed completely lost for words. What was he trying to tell her? She hadn't ever seen him this … worried. Yes, worried was the accurate word for how he looked. It looked as if he was scared of saying the wrong thing, as if he was surveying how she'd react to his words. " Oh, to hell with it." she heard him mumble. The next thing she knew his lips were working against hers, softly at first but then they became frantic, searching for a response. She realised that she had been so shocked by him kissing her that she had simply frozen, almost forgetting to breath at the same time. She felt him starting to pull away, disappointment gleamed in his eyes. That was it, she had to do something. She had dreamed about this moment for months and she wasn't about to let it go. She grabbed hold of his shirt and began kissing him back, passion raging through her soul. An almost animalistic whimper escaped Becker's throat and for a moment their lips battled for dominance, but she eventually let him take over, enjoying the way his lips pushed against her own forcefully. She reached up and ran her hand through his black hair experimentally and let out a small gasp as she felt how silky it was. She couldn't believe this was happening, not to her. This was like a romantic chick flick except with her as the main character and Becker as the leading man. She laughed inwardly at that thought and couldn't help but smile through the kiss. Pulling back from the kiss to catch her breath she instantly knew what Becker had been trying to tell her.

She leant her head on his shoulder and kissed the base of his neck lightly, " I love you too." She admitted, her heart swelling with joy as she finally said the words she had so longed to say out loud.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK X**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE X**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED/ALERTED/ FAVED. YOUR SUPPORT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

* * *

Jess sighed heavily, and flopped down onto her comfy red chair in front of the ADD with a triumphant huff. She closed her eyes for what seemed the first time in days and indulged herself in a much needed minute of peace and quiet. She can't remember the last time that she's been so tired and so utterly defeated by the world around her. The anomalies had just kept on coming relentlessly over the past week and the whole team had been rushed off their feet. Sometimes, just sometimes, she found herself wishing that she lived a normal life and worked at a normal job. Her head lolled to the side slightly, her exhaustion taking it's toll on her. She silently wondered to herself whether anyone would notice if she took a five minute nap. The gentle whir of the computers were increasingly convincing her to do so, and if there was another anomaly alert then she'd surely the alarms would wake her. As she was starting to fall into the welcoming trap of sleep she suddenly became quite aware of a presence from behind her, and hot breath tickling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck.

She groaned and winced one eye open, despite the energy it took to do so. Turning her head she almost had a heart attack at the sight of Becker looming over her, grinning like a maniac. " Stop creeping up on me like that." She hissed, thwacking him on the arm lightly.

He frowned and rubbed his arm, a feigned mask of hurt crafted into his features, " I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was such an important nap that I interrupted. " He joked lightly before leaning closer to her and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jess felt her heart literally freeze over in a bucket of ice within her ribcage. That had been the first romantic move Becker had made on her since the first kiss they had shared. There had been so much commotion going on with the anomalies that most of the time Becker was on the field whilst she was left at the Arc giving him gentle advice. She had almost thought that it had been just one big dream, but now as Becker looked on at her with his dark , soulful eyes she knew that they were only meant for her, that he truly loved her. He stroked a finger underneath one of her eyes delicately and suddenly looked rather stern, " You're not sleeping enough Jess. " He stated worriedly.

Jess rolled her eyes at Becker's overprotective tone of voice, " I've slept about the same amount of hours as you have. Becker, we've been extremely busy this week. Too busy for sane sleeping hours. And besides I'd be sleeping now if you hadn't insisted on sneaking up on me" She pointed out to him, scowling playfully

She watched as his lips pursed together and a small grunt of agreement rumbled in his throat, " I was going to say that I've got a surprise for you. I didn't realise you were so tired, sorry about waking you up. I guess it'll have to wait for another time. " He looked away from her ashamedly and went to turn away.

Jess's head perked up and she jumped to her feet, a huge smile pulling at her lips, " Surprise?" She practically squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

" Go to sleep Jess. " He ordered, folding his arms and fixing a steely glare on her. That was the glare that she had seen him so often use on his men. It was supposed to say if you don't obey my orders I'll make you by force. To her however it just lightly amused her and made her feel like a thousand fire flies were jittering within her stomach.

She stuck out her bottom lip, stomped her foot on the ground as hard as she could, and tried her best to fix him with a glare that matched his own. Instead of having the desired effect she had wanted Becker snorted and almost tumbled over with laughter. He bit down on his lip and pulled her into his arms, tugging her tightly to his warm body.

" Ok, you win." He muttered into her hair. " Meet me in my office in five. " And with that he was gone, leaving her with an undesirable empty feeling as cold air brushed against her skin where his warmth had once been.

Those five minutes were like torture for Jess. What was the surprise that Becker had in store for her? She'd never really picked Becker out as the romantic, spontaneous type person before so she was clueless as to what to expect. She glanced at her watch, staring at the little hands ticking by at an unbearably slow rate. She felt a small amount of movement flicker past her and reluctantly looked up from her watch to see a rather bemused Lester staring at her.

" You look exceptionally happy today miss Parker. " He stated, raising his eyebrows, " Has something happened that I should know about?" He questioned her.

" No." She blurted out a bit too quickly before exhaling, " No Lester." She mumbled. She hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Becker and she most certainly wasn't going to discuss it with her boss. She felt a red hot flush flooding up her neck and across her face, and glanced at her feet bashfully.

She watched as her Boss's eyes narrowed in what was clear disbelief, " Very well miss Parker but I assure you I'll find out. I have eyes everywhere. " She watched as Lester prowled away, reminding her very much of a tiger exploring it's surroundings.

She glanced back at her watch and gasped, she was late. She ran as fast as she could towards Becker's office and found herself wishing for the second time in the week that she wasn't wearing heels. As she came to a thundering stop outside his office door she simply froze. Before Becker had kissed her his office had practically been forbidden territory, a no go area, a place she feared. She peered into the small window in the office door but all she could see was a disconcerting darkness. Oh no, perhaps she was too late. She was only late by a couple of minutes, but what if Becker had gotten sick of waiting for her? She pushed the door open and stepped into the inky blackness. Her heart throbbed painfully, she still couldn't see him.

" I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Becker's voice floated from out of nowhere. She span in the direction his voice had came from and saw Becker's shadowy figure moving towards her.

" Sorry, got held up with Lester." She apologised.

" Oh, is that so? Should I be jealous? " He quizzed her, almost in a fit of laughter.

" Maybe. I am after all a rather irresistible woman." She replied flirtatiously, stumbling further into the dark room.

She heard him chortling to himself and felt arms wrap around her middle, " That you are." He stroked her lips delicately before kissing her long and hard. This kiss was definatly better than her first Jess thought to herself. It wasn't so rushed, so panicked, so hormone driven. This kiss was far more loving and tender. He seemed to be taking his time this time round so it took her by surprise as his hands began to trail patterns on her thigh. She jolted backwards slightly and hummed happily to herself before breaking away from the kiss, " So was that the surprise you had in store for me?" She quizzed him.

" No. That was for my own sanity. You're surprise is still waiting for you. " She felt him move away from her and for a moment she began to panic, but that panic quickly faded away as the room was illuminated by a bright golden light. She blinked and gazed on at the awe bounding sight that lay in front of her. There was a picnic blanket laid out on the floor with all sorts of delicious, tempting foods piled up on it and bang in the centre was a one single candle, it's tiny flickering light burning merrily away. She giggled and ran up to Becker, swinging her arms around her neck.

" I love it." She whispered in his ear, watching blissfully as a light blush formed on his cheeks. This intrigued her, Becker never blushed.

" Really you like it? Because I could always take you out somewhere. Would you prefer that? " A particularly nervous note rang out in his words.

" I'm happy wherever you are." She told him, kissing his jaw gracefully.

She watched as the tension melted from his face, " Same here." He whispered back to her with such honesty that it made Jess's heart want to sing for joy.

* * *

**I'M NOT SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY IT ENDED. WHAT DO YOU THINK ? DID YOU ENJOY IT? OR WAS IT A COMPLETE FLOP? **

**I ALSO HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU.**

**HOW MANY CHAPTERS DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE BEFORE THIS BECOMES A BABY FIC? DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY ON WRITING ABOUT THEM HAVING DATES OR SHOULD I SKIP AHEAD TO JESS FINDING OUT SHE'S PREGNANT? IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH DATES THEN HAVE YOU ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT THEY COULD GET UP TO? **

**SHOULD THE TEAM FIND OUT ABOUT BECKER AND JESS BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE OR AFTER SHE FINDS OUT SHE'S PREGNANT? **

**DO YOU WANT ANY HURT/COMFORT CHAPTERS? OR IS IT FLUFF ALL THE WAY? **

**PHEWW THAT'S A LOT OF QUESTIONS. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW.**

* * *

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN**

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT SUCH INSPIRATIONAL REVIEWS AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALERTED AND FAVED. I'VE TAKEN ON YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND I'M GOING TO TRY AND USE AS MANY OF THEM AS POSSIBLE. THIS CHAPTER HOWEVER WAS FORMED FROM AN IDEA THAT JUST RANDOMLY HIT ME. I GUESS THIS IS MY WAY OF GETTING RID OF THE NEED FOR HURT/COMFORT. **

**A/N 2: I'VE STARTED A JOB NOW SO FOR THE NEXT SIX WEEKS THINGS ARE GOING TO BE PRETTY HECTIC WITH MY LIFE. I HOPE YOU CAN BARE WITH MY UPDATING BEING SO ATROCIOUS.**

* * *

It's funny how people can become dependent on each other in only a short amount of time. Jess was still in complete and utter disbelief about her newly formed relationship with Becker. She can still remember the days where he was the gorgeous, unreachable soldier that made her feel like a tiny, insignificant spec of dust. Now however it was if they were as one, as though they somehow made each other whole. Whenever he looked at her now all she saw were a raging mix of love and adoration, whereas previously it had been like looking at two brick walls. Now that both of their feelings were out in the open neither of them held back. They told each other everything, went everywhere together. Jess found herself relying on Becker more than anyone in her entire lifetime. After a hard day at work he would be the one she turned to. If she ever felt sad he would be the one to replace her frown with a smile. He surprised her with all sorts of wonderful dates and each and every one of them were now burnt into her mind eternally. However the first would always be somewhat special. Sitting in Becker's office with nothing more than a candle beating away into the night. It was quite possibly the most akin moment that Jess has ever had to living in a fairytale. With Becker by her side she had felt like a princess eating with the most handsome prince of the kingdom. Of course that was silly because this was no fairytale ; her life was so far better than a fairy tale. However Becker was most definatly her prince and she his princess.

The soldier was like a bullet rippling into her heart, tearing through the surface and lodging into it, a permanent internal scar, one she didn't want to think about losing. That had only made it harder when she had received the phone call …

Jess stormed down the Arc corridors in a blind panic. It had only been twenty minutes ago that she had received the phone call stating that Becker had collapsed. That's all that had been mentioned on the phone but it was enough to make Jess crumble within. Her breathing was almost erratic as all sorts of horrific images flickered through her mind.

Why had he collapsed? What was wrong with him? What had happened? Becker was usually so strong, what had changed that?

She was in such a fitful state of panic that she hardly noticed Matt, that is until she slammed smack straight into him. Jess lurched backwards in shock and found her world slowing down dramatically as reality finally kicked in. That was when the tears began to fall, sloshing down her face in their millions. Matt was staring at her, looking incredibly awkward. His face was creased slightly and he looked like he wanted nothing more but to turn on the spot and run as far away from Jess as possible. She didn't blame him, she probably looked terrifying to him, a crying, emotional woman. Mat licked his lips nervously before finally speaking, " Jess, are you ok?"

" No. I'm not ok." She snapped, perhaps a little too harshly but she was on a roll now so instead of apologising she just began to ramble on, throwing out questions left, right and centre, " Where is he? Becker I mean, where is he? Is he ok? What happened? Why did he collapse? Is he hurt? Why wasn't I informed earlier? Can I see him?" She gasped for breath, practically hyperthentalateing by this point.

" Jess, calm down. Becker's ok, he's just got the flu. " Matt smiled weakly at her, a clear attempt to reassure her.

Jess's mouth fell slack slightly, " The flu?" She quizzed.

Matt nodded in confirmation, " Must have been in his system for a couple of days now for it to get to the stage of his virtual collapse."

" Why didn't he tell anyone?" Internally she was thinking … Why didn't he tell me.

" You know what Becker's like when it comes to his job. He's as stubborn as a mule." Matt grinned at her.

She nodded in agreement, she knew far too well about Becker's stubbornness, " Can I see him?" She asked, desperation dripping over her words.

" Jess he's in quarantine. You'd probably get sick too, I can't risk that. Without our field coordinator, we'd all be lost. " Matt shrugged and looked down at his feet, knowing full well that that hadn't been the answer that she had been seeking.

She imagined that if she was going to get sick it would have already happened, after all over the past couple of weeks she and Becker had been practically glued together. She had to make up something …

The team were still completely clueless of her and Becker's relationship. She had discussed with Becker if they should tell them about the fact that they were now an item, but they had both decided that it was still far too early days to be doing that. Besides, it was kind of fun, sneaking around behind their backs, thinking of excuses for being in Becker's office and in the armoury. She was getting to be quite a good liar but in this case she was unsure what to say. She had to see him, no matter what the cost,. She didn't care about getting sick. She just wanted to be there for him in his time of need. She knew full well that if their roles were revered that Becker would do everything in his power to get to her, so she had to do the same.

She sighed, fed up of thinking of lies, she decided on a different tactic, " I was in the armoury helping him yesterday. I've probably all ready caught it … so please can I see him. It's not going to make much difference if I do. " That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. She had been in the armoury with Becker but her version of help held an entirely different meaning to the one that Matt was probably thinking of. That was a troubling thought however because she had been with him all of yesterday and he had seemed fine, maybe a little quieter than usual but she had just assumed he had had a long day. She bit her lip, hoping that Matt wouldn't ask questions as to why she was in the armoury, and that he'd just let her see Becker.

Matt stepped back and gestured to the door behind him, " He's in there. It'll be on your head if you get sick, but I'm not going to stop you." He gave her a weak, understanding smile.

Jess found herself laughing out loud as relief flooded over her, " Thank you. Thank you. " She squealed, refraining herself from giving the already dumbfounded Matt a hug. She quickly typed in the code to the door and waited for the familiar clicking sound to tell her that it was now open. She exhaled deeply as she pushed the door open. As she entered the room she immediately noticed the tiny hospital crib in the corner with Becker's still form slumped on it. For a moment her heart completely stopped beating, fearing that perhaps he had died, but as she stepped closer she saw the faint movement of his chest rising. Despite the dim lighting she could see how pale he was, it was unnatural, just wrong, creepy even. " Oh Becker. " She whispered. At that exact moment Becker's eyes flickered open, focussing on her momentarily before seeming to cloud over.

" Jess?" His voice was clearly pained and was tinted with confusion.

" Yes it's me. " She reached out and stroked his forehead, pulling back immediately as her skin sizzled upon contact. " You're burning up. Should I get a medic? " She asked worriedly.

He shook his head, gritting his teeth, " No. Now go Jess." His abruptness took her quite aback. Didn't he want her anymore?

" Becker have I done something wrong?" She voiced the thought that wouldn't leave her alone. Why was Becker holding out on her? It was almost as if he had returned to being the same man she had first met all those months ago.

She watched as his eyes widened, " No." He coughed dryly and tried to sit up, but after a good minute of trying, and with all his attempts turning out to be utterly futile, he gave up.

" Then why is it that you want me to leave?" Jess asked.

" I don't." He coughed again, wincing as the cough raided his ribcage. " I just, " He paused for breath," Didn't want you to see me like this." He ended in an almost inaudible whisper.

His reply absolutely broke her heart, " Is that why you didn't tell me? " She got a small grunt from him as his head lolled onto his chest. That was it! Becker hadn't told her because he'd been ashamed of being sick.

Jess bit her lip, " It's ok to get sick every now and then you know. Everyone does. I mean I remember when …" She smiled slightly as she realised that Becker had fallen back into a deep slumber. She pulled at his covers slightly and slipped underneath them. She vowed that even if it meant that she would get sick that she would stay with him for the rest of the night. She snuggled up to Becker and sighed contently as he wrapped an arm around her.

" Jess." She heard him mumble in her ear sleepily.

" Hmmm." She hummed in reply, already slipping into sleep of her own.

" Move in with me. "

Jess's eyes snapped open. Did she just hear what she thought she'd heard? " What?" She quizzed, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

" Move in with me. " He repeated softly.

Well this was certainly a change in events thought Jess.

* * *

**OK I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING ALL HURT/COMFORT BUT ON A PLUS SIDE BECKER ASKED JESS TO MOVE IN WITH HIM! FROM NOW ON FLUFF ALL THE WAY! OOOH WHAT WILL SHE SAY TO HIM? IF SHE DOES MOVE IN WITH HIM WHAT WILL SHE SAY TO CONNOR AND ABBY? AFTER ALL SHE DOES LIVE WITH THEM. **

**I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to the people who have shown me support with this story so far.**

* * *

It had been one whole week since Becker had fallen ill, but to Jess it felt infinitely longer. There had been quite a few heart stopping moments where she had thought that the man she so dearly loved would die, but now the Arc medics had given him the all clear. He was finally going to go home, and not only that, she was going with him.

However Jess still had a slight problem, well two problems actually. They went by the names Connor and Abby. They were currently living with her, and there was no way that she would be able to hide the fact that she wasn't living under the same roof as them anymore. she could tell them the truth …

Though somehow she found herself even more reluctant than ever to do so. After almost losing him several times Becker had become even more precious to her, and their relationship had become sacred. Her love for Becker had only deepened over the past week, and seeing him so vulnerable, she had realised something. Becker wasn't as strong as he claimed he was, and he needed someone by his side, someone who could hold him up through the hard times ; she wanted to be that someone. If she hadn't been ready to disclose her relationship with people before, she most certainly wasn't ready now.

She closed her eyes and zipped up her suitcase, wincing at the harsh noise scraping against her ears. She was only grateful that Abby and Connor were out on a date and wouldn't be back until much later. She'd leave before they would even arrive back, and at least she'd have the whole night to think of something to tell them.

" Are you sure about this?" The question was spoken so softly into her ear that it just made her want to melt.

She turned on the spot and took in the seemingly panicked Becker. He was obviously worried that she was changing her mind. Which of course she wasn't! This was all that she had ever wanted, had ever dreamed about, and she wouldn't turn back for the world. Then a sudden dreadful thought hit her … what if he was having second thoughts? , " Yes of course I'm sure. Why aren't you? You were ill when you asked me, and it was probably the fever talking. Am I right? " She blurted out a little too quickly.

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in shock, " No, Jess I'm not." He shook his head vigorously to emphasise his point. He stepped forwards so that he was looming over her and placed a butterfly light kiss upon her lips, " I'm sure I want this, but don't you think it's a little rushed? I mean we're not even telling our work mates about us. So if you want to wait …" He trailed off, sounding a little disappointed.

" Shhh you. I'm moving in with you, and that's that. I'll just have to say that I'm staying at a friends I suppose. " She bit her lip in thought and nodded.

" How long do you think they'll believe that?" He smirked.

She shrugged, " Hopefully long enough for me to stop being a coward." She mumbled shamefully.

Becker cupped her cheek and pressed a light kiss to the side of her head, " Jess you're not a coward. You're nowhere close to being a coward. You're quite possibly one of the bravest women I've had the pleasure to have in my life. Not writing out your life in black and white for the whole world to see doesn't make you one either. Do you hear me Jessica." His voice was bold and firm, and the tension that had been building up within her just simply washed away.

Jess looked up into Becker's deep brown eyes and found a huge grin spreading across her face, " You really think that?" She asked him.

Becker traced the outline of her lips and nodded, " Yes Jess, I honestly do."

She giggled and pecked him on the lips slightly, " I love you. " She stated before locking her lips with his.

Becker hummed through the kiss, " I know." He smiled smugly.

* * *

Jess tottered through the ancient oak doors with two suitcases packed to the brim with her clothes. She immediately dropped them to the ground as shock drilled through her system. This is where Becker lived? A chuckle broke her out of her reverie.

" I'm guessing this isn't exactly what you were expecting, huh? " She span around, wide eyed and just simply gawked at him.

" It's huge! " She exclaimed in an exited squeal, " You must be loaded! " She pointed out before she could really stop herself. " Not that money matters or anything or that… that." She bit her lip.

" Jess it's ok. Calm down." He smiled at her warmly, " Lets just say that working for the military had it's benefits."

" You can say that again." Jess mumbled as she once again stole a glance at what was to become her new home.

It was a truly magnificent building. It's long blue marble corridors led on for miles, sweeping out to hundreds of different rooms, and it's stair cases seemed to reach out to the sky.

Jess frowned, " Didn't you get lonely? " She questioned him. This was after all such a big place for one man to live in, and even with her and Becker in it felt somewhat empty. She can't imagine what it'd be like living here all alone.

Becker shrugged, " I guess I'm so used to being on my own it didn't really bother me. " He looked so sad in that moment, so utterly broken and defeated, and for a minute it was as if the Becker that she had grown to know and love was replaced by a lost, little boy.

She reached forwards and looped her arms around his waist, " What's this for?" He asked her.

" Because you don't have to be alone ever again. You've got me now. " She whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to tell me what you think about this chapter or this story as a whole.**

**Feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile page x **

**Oh! I almost forgot! I found another Babyfic that involves Jess and Becker. If you just simply can't get enough of baby fics then check out parenthood by Tellmemore90.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown support with this story so far.**

* * *

Everyone could see it. The blatant love the head of security and the field coordinator felt for each other was obvious! They might as well have worn huge flashing signs stating it. However up until this point the pair had seemed fairly ignorant of the fact, and whilst everyone else had seen it, they hadn't. Becker had been far too emotionally retarded to even see what was in front of his own eyes, and Jess ... well let's just say had clearly not had a clue about how to deal with her own feelings. Now though everyone could tell that something was definitely different about their two colleagues.

And that's exactly what they all found themselves discussing as they huddled in the staff room, all with their steaming hot beverages, and ready for a good bit of gossip.

" There's gotta be something going on between those guys." Abby stated as she took a sip of her hot beverage.

" Nah, come on. Really, do ya think so? Nah, that's ridiculous. We live with Jess. She would have told us." Connor blurted out in utter disbelief.

Abby rolled her eyes, " With a mouth like yours, I highly doubt it." She shook her head, and smiled in amusement as Connor huffed childishly, " And I think you're forgetting one vital detail." She said.

" And what's that?" Connor asked, confused.

" She left the flat last night to stay at a ' friends' " Abby acted out quote marks, and exhaled in deep thought, " She's packed nearly all of her clothes Con and I highly doubt she'll be back in a few days like she said she'd be." She was fairly certain of who the ' friend' was, and it wasn't long until Connor caught on.

" Oh ... you mean. You don't think? Becker? " Connor's jaw swung ajar slightly, and his eyes popped out from his skull.

" Hmmm." Abby hummed.

" Nah, come on. Those guys would never get their act together." Connor snorted, shaking his head.

" I wouldn't be so sure." A brogue Irish voice interrupted.

Abby and Connor turned round, slightly startled by their team leaders sudden addition to the conversation, " Why do ya think that Matt?" Connor asked, curious and eager for office some nice, juicy office gossip.

" Well I saw Jess lying next to Becker for most of the time he was ill last week. I told her that she was at risk of getting sick too, but she was rather determined to be with him so I had no choice but to let were sure cozy for two hopeless romantics. " A small smile spread across Matt's face.

" Hmm I remember that! I thought she was just being nice because she's, well ... she's Jess. Jess is nice to everyone. " Connor exclaimed.

" Oh, yes. She was definitely being nice." Matt agreed with Connor enthusiastically, adding a wink suggestively.

" Well I think it's ... sweet. " Emily added as she sat down on one of the huge, comfy sofas occupying the room.

Everyone hummed, and nodded in agreement to that statement.

" Still doesn't it strike ya a bit odd that they haven't told us yet? " Connor raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Abby shrugged, Perhaps there aint nothing to tell us Con. Perhaps we're just imagining things. Jess really could just be at a friends ya know. " Even Abby didn't believe the latter part of that sentence.

Emily broke the thick silence that had followed what Abby had said" I may have been here a far less amount of time than the rest of you but haven't you seen the change in the both of them. For one, Becker is far calmer than when I first encountered him, and I'm quite sure Jess has been spending far less time around the ... I'm sorry what did you call it again?" She looked up at Connor.

" Um, the ADD ya mean? Yeh I think you're right. I went to try and find her the other day and she wasn't there. Jess loves the ADD. Hardly leaves it's side. Unless she just popped out for a few moments, but that doesn't sound like Jess, does it? I mean her works practically her life. " Connor bit his lower lip in deep thought.

" Our Captains definitely changed. Gone a bit soft lately, hasn't he?" One of Becker's soldiers nudged one of the newer additions to Becker's men.

" Um, yeh." The younger soldier replied.

" He missed a shot at a raptor the other day. Luckily me and the rest of the boys had it covered." The soldier that had spoken first informed the rest of the team.

Everyone let out loud gasps of shock. Becker never missed his targets. He was the best shot out there. Unless he was thinking about a certain Jessica Parker which seemed highly likely now.

" What is all this atrocious racket about!" Came the distinctive yell of James Lester.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Connor, " Why's everyone looking at me for?" Connor squeaked. A few moment of silence later and Connor cracked, " Fine I'll tell him, shall I?"

" Tell me what Mr Temple? This better be good." Lester glared at him with piercing, beady eyes.

" Well ya see ... " Connor drew out his words very carefully and slowly.

" Out with it man! I haven't got all day you know." Lester demanded in an icy cold tone of voice.

" We all think Becker and Jess love each other, and we think they have moved in together but we're not really sure about that. And Becker's off of his game in the field, and the field coordinator hasn't been around much to... well coordinate. And so ...so. We think they are a couple but they haven't said anything, and because they're trying to hide it from us they are super distracted. So, yeh, I think that's all of it. " Connor took a deep gulping breath as the air seemingly left his lungs.

Lester's eyes narrowed, " Well we can't have that, can we? " His brow creased. Now he came to think of it Jess had been acting rather off lately, and there was nothing worse than distracted employees, " What do you suggest that I do about this?" Lester asked, truly befuddled at how to solve the situation. He couldn't have Becker and Jess distracted. They were quite possibly the grease and oil that kept the ARC's engines running. Without them the whole operation would just crumble. Not that he'd ever personally let them know that.

" I dunno. Send um away somewhere together. " Connor swallowed down hard as he saw that it wasn't the answer Lester had wanted.

" And how is sending them away somewhere going to solve the problem of no work being done?! " Lester snapped, " You know what, I'll think of something!" Lester growled and stormed out the staff room which led him bumping straight into the same man that was causing his current headache, " Ah, Captain Becker, just the man. I've been meaning to speak to you.

" What concerning?" The head of security asked.

" I'm working on that bit." Lester mumbled to himself.

" I'm sorry, what? " Becker queried, puzzlement written across his features.

" Never mind. Just meet me in my office promptly in ten minutes, oh, and bring our field coordinator with you." Lester began to walk away with a simple wave of his hand.

" You mean Jess?" Becker suddenly turned three shades whiter.

" Yes of course I mean her." Lester exhaled, shook his head and continued striding towards his office. Strange man, very strange, his inner voice remarked. He couldn't quite belive that he was going to go along with a plan that Connor Temple had devised and he was already starting to regret his decision.

Well here goes nothing ...


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all of those who have supported me with this fic so far x **

* * *

Jess and Becker walked side by side, occasionally sharing worried glances. They felt like two naughty school children on their way to the headmasters.

" What do you think he wants?" Jess asked, biting on her lower lip as the tense atmosphere heightened.

" Who knows." Becker shrugged casually, " This is Lester that we're talking about. He probably just wants us to shovel around some papers or something." He threw her a generous smile, " I doubt we're in trouble." He reassured her.

" I never said that we were." She retorted defensively. Becker was right. This was only James Lester. What could possibly happen?

" You look terrified." He stated with a huge cheesy grin.

Jess giggled slightly, " Do I now?"

" Whatever happens, I'll be there. " His voice, and the meaning of his words soothed the nerves that were bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

He pecked her cheek slightly. That could have been the root cause of her now vibrant blush, but it was far more likely that the cause of it lay with her boss, who was currently within his office, hunched behind a desk, staring at them. His eyes were eyeing the two of them predatorily. He looked rather like a puma about to pounce on it's prey.

She, and Becker parted and stood a little further away from each other as not to attract the unnerving attention of their boss any further.

Raising his hand to the grand glass door, Becker knocked four times.

They watched as Lester waved a hand in the air in one sweeping movement. Becker gave her one last smile, and as Jess looked into the his dark chocolate pools, she could see that he was wishing her luck. With that Becker pushed the door open, and Jess followed close behind.

The change in Becker was instantaneous. His facial expression hardened, and his posture straightened. This was the soldier that she first met. This was the man that ran into danger without a second thought. Jess had quickly come to the conclusion that this side of him both exhilarated and terrified her. He looked so perfectly composed here, and something about that clenched jaw made Jess's head spin with an emotion that she could neither describe or understand. The fear derived from the fact that the man she was in love with was indeed a soldier, a man of warfare, and guns, and danger. It made her realize just how fragile their relationship was. They were both completely fine now, but in the near future, that could change. There were so many things that could have him ripped from her life, but there was nothing in this world that could do the same to her heart. He would always remain there, and her love for him would never cease. She just supposed that they were taking a stab in the dark to be with each other. Though the fear constantly ate away at her, she knew that it was better to have loved him, than not at all.

She blinked, shook her head, and tried to tune into her surroundings. Her boss was speaking now, and Becker's mask had slipped into one of pure surprise. His lips were puckered slightly, and his eyes were dancing with undeniable joy. What on Earth was going on? She tilted her head, and strained her ears as to try and catch on to what had made Becker so happy.

" I've already booked the flights so don't even bother opening up your mouths to argue. It's just a silly conference thing that the Minister wanted me to go to, and to be quite frank it will be quite dull, and pointless. Two things I personally hate. So I'm sending you two as representatives of the ARC. After all you are the best we've got." Lester's voice was waving with uncertainty, but the words themselves were firm and commanding, " I think that's it. You may be dismissed. Remember the flight for Spain is tomorrow at noon. " Another wave of Lester's hand clearly ushered them away.

Once the two of them were back in the safety of the ADD area Jess let out the squeal that she had been suppressing, " Spain!" She yelped.

Becker clamped his hands over his ears and pulled a face. For that he gained a playful slap. Jess's face suddenly dropped, " Oh, what am I going to wear? " She pondered. It was going to be a truly difficult task to decide.

Becker smirked and shook his head in disbelief.

" What?" Jess stopped mid excitement.

" Nothing _ it's just," He sighed, " This is one of the reasons I love you." He leant down and pulled her into a kiss.

" Becker! " She cried as he pulled away, " Not here." She hissed.

He pouted, " It's not my fault. You should stop being so irresistible. " He grinned at her.

Jess breathed out happily, " Aren't you a charmer."

" I try my best." He retorted.

Jess exhaled, " On a serious note. What am I going to wear?" She frowned in puzzlement, and deep thought.

" It's only for a week. Surely it can't be that hard?" Becker quickly found that had been the wrong thing to say.

Jess's eyes widened, " One whole week! Becker, how am I going to pack for a week in only a few hours?"

Becker laughed.

Jess was completely barking mad. That was yet another reason why his hearts now belonged to her.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to all my readers**

**Warning: Some mentions of adult topics.**

* * *

She was smiling in that truly beautiful way of hers, and he was the happiest he has ever felt in his entire lifetime. Becker and Jess were currently walking through the hotel doors. Though it wasn't a grand hotel, it was a awe bounding, and a marvellous sight to drink in.

However when they arrived in the reception they both couldn't help but feel a little saddened. They would be spending there night apart for the first time in what felt like years.

" Good evening sir, madam. How may I help you?" They were greeted by a young boy dressed in a neat three piece suit.

" Erm _ reservations for Becker and Parker?" Becker queried.

The boy flipped open a large leather book and nodded, " Of course. I'll show you to your room right away." He made his way around the reception desk and picked up all their belongings before gesturing for them to follow him.

" Room? Don't you mean rooms?" Becker swallowed a little awkwardly, blushing at the look the young boy gave him.

" Only one room has been booked _ by a Mr James Lester I believe. Is there a problem?" The boy asked, glancing from Jess to Becker cautiously.

Becker shook his head, " Erm no." He replied, feeling completely embarrassed. He felt like he should be saying that they would prefer two separate rooms as previously planned. Though they had been sharing a house for a couple of weeks they were still taking things fairly slow and hadn't shared a bed, which made his decision of giving it the nod without asking Jess permission make him feel a stab of guilt. He turned to her and looked straight at her, heart pounding nervously as he awaited her answer.

Jess laughed, " No complaints from me."

He felt the breath he had been holding whoosh from his lungs as relief filled him. She wasn't angry with him for making the rash decision.

The boy nodded and showed them the way to their room. The room itself was spacious, had a king sized bed placed neatly in the middle, and a beautiful view of the outside pool and the beyond that buildings that reached up into the sky. It was perfect, which was good because this would be their home for two whole weeks.

" If you need anything you can call reception." The youthful hotel employee informed them before leaving them to their own devices.

Jess grinned at him, flopped down on the king sized bed, and let out a soft sigh. Becker felt a yawn tunnelling up his throat and escaping his lips.

" Tired?" Jess asked him.

He nodded, " A little. Don't worry you can have the bed all to yourself though. "

" And where exactly were you planning to sleep. " Jess asked him. She looked a little hurt if he wasn't very much mistaken.

He shrugged, " the floor."

" Don't be so ridiculous!" She exclaimed, " You're sleeping with me and that's that." She huffed before a radiant blush flashed across her cheeks, " I mean _ not like that_ you know. Not that I don't want to but _ erhhh I give up." She hid her face in a pillow in shame.

He chuckled deeply and walked over to the bed, before sitting beside the currently mortified Jess.

He swept back some of her hair, " It's OK Jess. I know what you mean. We won't do the other thing until we're both ready. " He looped an arm around her and briefly placed a kiss upon her head.

She shuffled round so her face was buried in his chest, " What if I am ready?" She looked on at him with her huge ,round, light green orbs.

His jaw dropped in shock. Did she really mean that? " And are you? Ready that is." He questioned her.

His question was answered with a kiss. He moaned softly against her lips as they began to press more pressure on his own. She grabbed his shirt and began pulling at his buttons impatiently , until his shirt pulled apart, revealing his bare skin. She eyed him appreciatively and began trailing her fingers down his finely pronounced abs.

" Jess," He whispered breathily, pulling back slightly.

" Hmm." she hummed, still writing patterns on his chest with her long, slender fingers.

" I love you so much." He lifted a finger underneath her chin and beamed at her, before once again finding himself with his lips locked against Jess's.

It seemed to the couple that hours had passed by the time they collapsed in a tired heap, side by side. Becker couldn't help the smirk that was plastered upon his face. Jess had her eyes closed in a peaceful contemplation, and despite the fact she was bright red in the face from their recent experience, she looked more gorgeous than he has ever seen her.

" Don't you think it's a little weird." Jess murmured under her breath.

" What?" He replied sleepily.

"That only one bedroom was booked." She opened her eyes, those entrancing eyes that he had fallen in love with from the moment he had seen her, how he could stare at them all day.

" Not really. Lester must have made a mistake. Not that I'm complaining." He winked, and she giggled.

" Lester never makes mistakes." She told him, shaking her head.

" What are you saying? That Lester purposely booked just one room " He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

" No _ just that it's really weird." Jess bit her lip in thought.

He shrugged, " That man isn't normal though." He stated.

Jess burst out into hysteria, " Yeh he really is, isn't he?"

Becker quietened to her with a kiss.

He didn't care about anything but Jess at the moment, and the two whole weeks he had her all to himself.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


End file.
